The objective of this study is to develop an experimental paradigm to characterize cholinergic modulation of serotonin by measuring the effect of pharmacologically-induced muscarinic cholinergic receptor blockade on serotonin receptor availability. This work in normal subjects will form the basis for the study of these interactions in the normal elderly & AD patients. These interactions are relevant as well to the pathophysiology of affective disorders.